The Red Squirrel's Revenge
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: The Red Squirrel is back! But while spying on the penguins a certain otter catches his attention. Now knowing that Skipper has feelings for her, will he use that to his advantage even while trying to express his own? Or will his plan go horribly wrong in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Squirrel's Revenge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Central Park Zoo it was also a quiet Sunday afternoon. With the sun shining and weather was so warm, it just made you want to kick back and relax which most of the zoo residents were doing, well apart from the penguins of course, who were currently doing some laps round the pool of their habitat.

They were so engrossed into what they were doing to notice a certain red squirrel seeking around the zoo, the squirrel grinned evily when he snuck passed the habitat, "loosey penguins, they shall pay," he muttered.

As he crawled on all fours as he carried on passed the lumars habitat but he suddenly bumped into the smallest lemur. Mort started laughing when the squirrels tail tickled his face, "your tail is so funny and fuzzy," the squirrels one good eye widened when he saw the flat headed penguin turn slightly in his direction he growled.

"Beat it, you little pip squeak," the squirrel kicked Mort and he flew right over into the lemur habitat and landed right next to Julien's feet.

"Oh, heellllooo feet I'm back!" He'd landed on his head.

Julien was less than happy, "Mort, how many times have I to be telling you...No Oggling de royal feet!" Julien frowned while kicked Mort again but he only fell onto the bouncy castle.

The squirrel continued on looking for a placed to hide, "hmm, must find suitable place to spy on penguins, but where?" Suddenly he found it, it was perfect and strait across from the penguins habitat, what luck. The squirrel chuckled and headed over to what he thought was an empty habitat. He scurried up the tree not far from the small pound and poked his eye through the leaves.

"Perfect, I can see everything from up here, specially everything those penguins are doing, let's just hope they reveal some secrets that I can use against them," he laughed and rubbed his paws together.

"Now we just wait," he'd been watching the penguns for what seemed like hours now and they were still doing laps, he could hear Private maoning about how tired he was.

"Skippah, can't we just rest a little bit?"

Skipper was shaking his head and had his flippers on his hips, "now, come on Private, we need to be in tip top shape, don't wanna end up like manfreedie and Johnson now do we?"

Private sighed, "no, sir."

Skipper saw how tired Kowalsk and Rico were, so he changed his mind, "but I think that's enough for today, you boys did do well on our last mission so I think you've earned it, take five men!" He waved his flipper and smiled when the three penguins collasped before him. They sighed with relief.

The squirrel continued to spy on them, "hm, perhaps I could tire them out, then trap them, so they won't be able to escape cause they'll be too tired, hahahaa, it's soo evil!"He grinned to himself. The sound of humming soon caught his attention and he saw a certain otter setting up a small deck chair and was soon sunbathing on it.

"Hmm, what is with all that humming?"

The red Squirrel's eye widened he sunddely started to feel light headed, he laughed softly, "well, perhaps I've found something better to spy on...She's so pretty." The red squirrel sighed and watched the unsuspecting otter unitl a pegion flew into the tree and startled him, making him fall out of the tree.

"Whoopes sorry, ma bad!" Said the pegion who'd flowen off.

"Wahh, ohh, pegions," he growled, but Marlene had spotted him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Marlene.

He gasped as he gazed into her hazel brown eyes and jumped quickly to his feet, "heh, why yes, I'm fine thanking you for asking, um may I know your name?"

Marlene blinked, "Uh, it's Marlene."

"Ah, such a beautiful name, it's suits you well," he grinned and kissed her paw.

Marlene blushed slightly and took it away from, "what's yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

The red Squirrel seemed to think this over, "eh, why don't you just call me Red."

Marlene rasied her eye "Red?"

"Yes, Red I guess it's just because I'm a red squirrel that I was called." He shrugged.

Marlene nooded, "you certainly suit your name too."

"Oh, hey Marlene!" A vocie that the red squirrel didn't want to hear had appeared out of nowhere, he growled and vanished the second Marlene turned her head to the source. He left a couple of leaves behind.

"Oh hey Skipper, your just in time I want you to...Hey where'd he go?...He was here just a second ago." Marlene said while she turned to the spot the squirrel once was. She rasied her eye in confusion but then shrugged.

Skipper watched her with interest, "what are you talking about, or who are you ralking about?"

Marlene frowned, "well, I wanted to introduce you to a squirrel I just met, but he's not here any more."

"Meh, probably went to look for some nuts, you know how squirrels are with nuts?" Skipper laughed, though unknown to him the red squirrel was hiding behind the tree growling quietly to himself


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Squirrel's Revenge **

**A/N: Heh sorry guys I forgot that the red squirrel was over 50 years, I hope you don't mind that I'm just going to go along with it anyway.**

**Chapter 2**

After a quick chat with Skipper, Marlene turned to her tree only to find a ball of red fur. She rasied her left eye in surprise and bent down to touch it, just as her paw almost made contact, the ball of fur unravealled and caused her to jump in fright, "wah," she gasped, she nearly fell backwards but the squirrel quciky grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, he grinned when he let go.

Marlene blushed, "heh, thanks..."

"Oh, my pleasure," Red chuckled.

Marlene smiled and shifted above nervously, "hey, where did you disappear too?" She asked curious as to why he vanished just as Skipper appeared.

The squirrel's eye widened and he rubbed his head, "eh, well you see I kinda have a fear of penguins, _specially a certain flat headed penguin,"_ he growled and muttered the last part.

Marlene just stood and gaped at him and couldn't hold her laughter, he realised that she was laughing and slapped himself and he coughed a little to get her attention, she was shocked by his answer though, "come on seriousily that's just..." She had a hard time at keeping her laughter in.

The squirrel sighed, "not one of my better plans," he muttered.

Marlene had finally calm herself, "whew, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just that how could you be afraid of penguins? and it is um sorta cute."

He shrugged, "long story, I don't want to bore you with all the details, my sweet otter...I just streer clear of a penguin when I see one." Marlene eyes windened when he called her sweet. He grinned when an idea came to him, he suddenly slid over to Marlene's side and whispered in her ear, "so, how about we get to know one another?"

Marlene gasped, "uh, o-okay."

They'd spent the day doing many different things all while out of range of the penguins view, the red squirrel could feel himself growing more closer to the otter, he just sat and listened to her talk and could feel himself drawn to her, he sighed in contmp as they watched the sun set on top of the clock tower.

"So, where do you come from?" Asked Marlene while she watched sky but briefly turned to the squirrel who looked as if he was startled.

"Who me?"

"Yes, I've been talking about myself all day, I wanna know more about you?" Marlene smiled at him since his eye seemed to winden.

"Eh, well what can I say?..." He really didn't know what to tell her since he'd spent about 50 years building a missel, "hm lets just say I been spending my life in the spark and it hasn't gotten any better, hehe that is until I met you."

Marlene held her paw to her cheek she could feel herself blushing, the squirrel was leaning closer and closer until suddenly she felt his lips connect with her cheek, he was aiming for her lips but he just missed them.

Marlene felt herself relaxing she sighed but suddenly loud music could be heard coming from the lemurs habitat, they had started one of their all night dance parties, Marlene groaned "oh, surely not again."

The red squirrel rasied his eye ridge and covered his because of the loud music, "does that lemur have to play so loud, my ears are sensitive?"

Marlene shrugged, Skipper had appeared on top of the platform in the penguin habitat, he waving his flippers angrilly towards the lemurs habitat, she turned back to the squirrel who had vanished once again "must be because of Skipper, he did say he was afraid, hm I can't see why though," Marlene climbed down the clock tower and walked all the way back to her habitat.

She hummed along the way, not realizing she had caught the attention of Skipper, he chuckled when he saw the way she was walking and humming, he jumped over the fence and landed rigtht in front of her, luckily she stopped, "hey Marlene where have you been all day, I sent Private over to fectch you for one of our mission but you weren't there?"

Marlene smiled, "I've been hanging out with a friend."

Skipper rasied his eyeridge cause she'd started to blush, "a friend who would that be?"

"His name is Red and he's a squirrel."

"A squirrel, does he live in the park?"

"Uh, I think so, *yawns* well I'll see you tomorrow Skipper, I wanna get to bed before Juline starts his music again." Marlene walked off headed towards her habitat.

Skipper frowned before turning back to his own, he jumped down the hole and was greeted by his team, "I take it that you mananged to stop Julien from playing his music?" Asked Kowalski who was already lying in his bunk.

Skipper didn't seemed to have heard him as he waddled towards the table, Kowalski shrugged towards Rico who shrugged back before joining him on the table, "Skipper, is everything alright?"

"Off course it is Kowalski, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it's just that you didn't answer my question and you do seem very quiet."

Skipper frowned, "theres nothing that now you boys get to bed, I got some thinking to do!" The three penguins looked at one another and did as Skipper ordered, it wasn't long before they fell asleep leaving Skipper along to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Squirrel's Revenge **

**Chapter 3**

**Skipper POV **

I sat down at the table once I had ordered the boys to go to bed, cause I really needed to think things through. Something's been troubling me for a while now and I think it has something to do with Marlene. I think I may have feelings for this mammal, which I only discovered a few days ago and I can't believe it, not that there's anything wrong with Marlene, No. It's just what would the boy's say? After everything, I've told them about falling in love and being a commando penguin.

I sighed this feeling wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried, I put my head on the table and before I knew it I was asleep only to be woken up in the middle of the night by Kowalski. My eyes opened groggy, "Skipper, aren't you going to bed?" He asked.

"Ugh, um, yeah I guess I just kinda dozed off." I laughed a little.

Kowalski could easily tell that something was bothering me he always knew when something was, "Skipper, is something bothering you? Cause you know can always talk to me, about anything."

I though for a moment, maybe I could tell him. "Well, I *sighs* Kowalski I've discovered something."

Kowalski seemed interested, "discovered something, like what?"

"I uh, discovered feeling's."

Kowalski raised his eyes in confusion, "Feelings? Oh, you mean feelings for someone? Could that someone perhaps, be Marlene by any chance?" He asked with a smirk.

I gasped in shock how could he know? It was impossible my eyes went wide from the shock, it was just impossible, "how could you possibly know that?!" I jumped out the seat, I then covered my beak knowing that I just admitted it.

Kowalski smiled, "S-Skipper, it has been pretty obvious that you like Marlene."

I frowned while staring at the ground, "has it?"

"Well, even Private figured it out and he's still young."

"Hmm, what do you think I should do?" I asked.

Kowalski seemed to think for a minute, "well, why not tell her?"

My eyes went wide again, "are you mad Kowalski, how can I tell her? When I've always told you boy's that we don't have room for love in the commando business!"

Kowalski sighed, "Skipper, you can't not tell her if you don't your feelings could just bottle up and there always the chance that she could fall for some else."

I knew he was right, I know Julien seemed to like her at one point, but I'm pretty sure that Marlene doesn't like him like that. "Hmm, I guess your right Kowalski, but how do I go about telling her?"

As expected Kowalski brought his little clip bored out and wrote down random options, "well, why not ask her out on a date first?"

I like that idea I can't just tell her right away I suppose. I also have to find out if she likes me, "capital idea Kowalski, that's exactly what I'll do tomorrow. Thanks for the advice soldier." I said feeling much better.

Kowalski smiled triumphantly, "any time Skipper."

"Now let's get some shut-eye, don't wanna over do it." I said standing up from the table and headed over to the bunks, Kowalski followed suit.

In the morning we got up early did some maintence and helped a few of the animals round the zoo, but my mind wasn't focused much on that, everytime we placed Marlene's place she was either outside sunbathing or swimming in her pond, we started to head back to the HQ when I sunddenly bumped into Private by acciendent.

"Uh, oh sorry Private."

The boys had stopped sliding on their bellys and came over, "Skipper, are you alright you seem a bit distracted?" Asked Private looking a curious as ever.

"Well, I guess I am a little, why don't you boys head on back and take the rest of the day off? I uh got something I wanna do." I said as I gazed over to Kowalski who gave me a nod. I then jumped over Marlene's wall.

I jumped over to the other side to find Marlene no longer outside, so I slid to her cave and went inside planning to surprise her, I smirked when I saw her brushing her fur her back face the entrance to her cave, she had no idea that I was here.

I slid on my belly and shot up right behind and yelled, "MARLENE!"

"Gahhh!" She yelled in fright, I laughed a little to myself.

"Skipper, don't scare me like that and why can't you just learn to knock?!" She said angry.

I waved my flipper, "you know such pleasentries would only slow us down."

She sighed and shook her head, "well, what brings you here Skipper?"

This is when I started to get nervous, why hadn't I thought of anything to say? I felt myself heating up right away I hope my face isn't red, I rubbbed my head and could feel myself sweating, "I uh, well I w-wondered if, if you'd um like to you know uh g-go on, *sighs* on a date with me?" I shut my eyes tight I don't know how I would feel if she said no.

**Marlene's POV**

Well this is totally unexpected, but inside I was secretly doing a little dance I can believe it, Skipper has just asked me out on a date, does this mean he likes me? I've liked him for so long I wonder if he has too? I could feel myself smiling so big on the outside. I looked back at Skipper he looked so nervous which is not like him at all.

"Skipper I'd love to go out on a date with you," I laughed when his eyes went wide.

"R-really you would?"

"Of course I would."

"Well, how about I pick you up at zoo closing time?" He asked he looked really happy.

"Sure that'll be fine Skipper."

"Well, I'll catch you later dollface." Skipper ran up to me and hugged me tight which surprised me, he then slid out of my habitat, I did a little dance cause I was so happy, I gotta look good for tonight so I went and got ready. While I looked at my reflection a voice spoke out to me.

"Ah, you are looking lovely my dear sweet otter."

"Red, is that you?" I asked recongising the squirrles voice.

"Yes it is I, hehehe, you look like your getting ready for something, where would you be going on a date perhaps?" He asked coming further into my cave and revealed himself out of the shadow's of the entrance. He looked almost sinister with his smirk.

I stepped back, I thought he was nice at first but now I'm not so sure. "who are you really?"

He chuckled, "my dear I am the red squirrel, enemy of the penguins, I just happen to find out a certain flat headed penguins weakness hahhaha." The red squirrel clicked his fingers and the king rat and all his subjects came from behind him. He pointed at Marlene "get her!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Red Squirrel's Revenge **

**Chapter 4**

Skipper stood in front of the mirror examing his reflection, he wore a bow tie round his neck. He seemed pretty pleased, "well, hello handsome," he chuckled to himself. Private Rico and Kowalski sat round the table with fish on their plates for dinner, Skipper turned round to his teammates with out streched arms, "well, boy's whatddya think?"

"You look postively dashing, sir." Priavte commented.

"Yes I must agree with Private, and the bow tie is a nice touch." Kowalski added.

After finishing his fish and swallowing it hole, Rico gave a wolf whistle, Skipper smiled, "thanks boy's that means a lot, Private what time is it?"

"Uh, almost five o'clock Skippah."

"Right well I guess I'll be off, wish me luck." Skipper waved as he slid over to the ladder and out the entrance, he made his way over to Marlene's after carefully avoiding Alice the zoo keeper as she was locking up for the night.

He jumped on his webbed feet just before going into the cave, he walked in and got the shock of his life, the place was trashed, there was a strange smell that seemed familier to him, "Marlene!" He called, but got no answer, "what could have possibly caused this?" He asked outloud and as he did an acorn rolled in from the entrance of the cave and hit the back of his feet, "hmm, what's this? An acorn but that would only mean...*gasp* the red squirrel has Marlene, but how and why?"

Skipper growled as he searched for more clues but was unable to find any, a small voice called out to him, "hey you!"

Skipper glanced up and spotted a sewer rat standing at the cave entrance, "sewer rats what have you done with Marlene?!" He demanded.

The rat chuckled, "we haven't done anything with her, our partner has her."

"Partner?!" Skipper rasied his eyeridge.

"Yes, I think you know who it is and if you want that otter back safe then you have to go to central park." He said before disappearing.

Skipper frowned and crushed the acorn in his flippers, he growled before sliding out and back to the HQ, the three penguins where having a card game, when Skipper jumped in, Kowalski was surprised to see him back so early, "Skipper, back so soon? Your date has only just started."

"Boy's we have a mission and that mission is to save Marlene, the red squirrel is back and he took her!" Skipper clenched his flippers and growled. The three penguins gasped.

"What, why would the red squirrel take Marlene?!" Asked Private.

"That's what I want to find out Private, come on men let's head to central park, that squirrel probably has another base located somewhere around there."

"Yes I have no doubt Skipper, and this should help us to locate it." Kowalski said while holding up a little device.

"Wow, pretty," Rico said while going to touch it.

"No, don't touch Rico this device is highly sensitive." Kowalski said as he held it up high.

"Awww!" Rico said disappointedly.

"Right, let's move men, there's no telling what danger Marlene might be in!" Skipper said as they all headed out the HQ and on towards the park.

Meanwhile deep inside a tree Marlene was locked in a cage she was out cold for while but soon her eyes fluttered open, all she could see was darkness. "Ugh, where am I?" She asked outlound she held her head as she pushed herself up and noticed that she was inside a cage.

"A cage, but how and why?" She narrowed her eyes and looked around her surroundings hoping for answer but got nothing. Until the lights switched on a door from the far side of the room and a certain red squirrel walked through followed by the king rat and two of his subjects.

"Ah, so we're awake, did you have a good nap my dear?" Red said while coming towards her.

Marlene stepped back as he came closer he looked so evil, "Red, what's going on, who are you really?"

"I am the red squirrel ememy of Skipper and the other penguins, I want nothing more than to destory them, hahahaha *cough* not so easy on the throat...Anyway with your help my dear I can acheive that!" Red said with an evil on his face.

Marlene narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry Red, but I'm not helping and the penguins will stop you!"

"Who said you had a choice, King Rat bring in my mind control devise!" Red ordered.

"Uh, sure here you go."

"Hahhahahahah!" Red opened the cage and stepped right up to Marlene, she tried to back herself out but because of the bars she couldn't go anywhere, he foreced it down on her head and as soon as it touched her, her whole body shook, she didn't move for a minute or two but suddenly her eyes opened and they were bright red.

"Yes It works, hehe, let's test it out!" Red said while rubbing his paws together with glee.

"Marlene walk over there!" He said while ponting towards the king rat, he watched in amazment as she did just that.

"Excellent, now we just wait," He said grinning.

The penguins had reached the park and Kowalski was checking the tree's with his machine it took almost two hours before Kowalski found it, "yes I do beleive this is it!"

"Well, let's try Rico your up!" Skipper said signaling to Rico.

"Yeah, yeah," Rico spewed up a singal stick of dynomite, and sat it next to the bottom of the tree, it blew up in a matter of seconds making a bigger than the entrance into the tree. Skipper was the first to jump down quickly followed by Rico, Kowalsi and Private.

"Nice, work Rico and Kowalski, now keep an eye out for traps." The penguins were in a fighting stance when a familer voice called to them.

"Well, if isn't the flightless birds, long time no see!" It was king rat and all his subjects standing around him snickering at them.

"King rat, are you working for the red squirrel?" Asked Private with a confused experssion on his face. However he did earn himself a slap from Skipper, "ow!"

"Private no time for chit chat, we gotta take these rats down!"

"Oh, yeah well not before we take you down!" Yelled the king rat back.


End file.
